50 Sentence Challenge BenXRex
by MistressOfTime1218
Summary: They were heroes, they were boys, and they were teenagers. Love was bound to come in there at some point.


I'm reposting this in the hopes that I have managed to catch and fix all the mistakes of the original. If not, and you catch something I did wrong, please let me know so I can fix it. I also want to make something crystal clear while I have your attention. This short piece features the romantic pairing BenXRex. If this bothers anyone, you are more than welcome to push the back button. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Nice<strong>: It took Rex a long time to admit any attraction towards Ben at all, but he eventually had to stop denying the inevitable when he realized how nice the hero's presence really was.

2. **Tap**: Using the 'tap that' expression, especially when in regards to Rex in front of Ben, turned out to be one of Kevin's most regrettable moments, however unintentional it may have been.

3. **Roses**: The nanite controlling teen knew it was a helpless endeavor to begin with, but he brought roses to the park where he first met Ben as a sort of token gesture, as though the other could feel the intent from a dimension away.

4. **Gag**: Rex decided that f Kevin didn't take his arm off of Ben's shoulders sometime soon, the dark haired teen was going to be bound, gagged, and sent to an undisclosed location for an unsolicited amount of time.

5. **Noisy**: Rex sees what harm Will Harangue's newscast is really doing to Ben- who happens to be doing his best not to seem affected- and places his hands over Ben's ears, trying to drown out the voice of the overly judgmental reporter.

6. **Cat**: Rath is far from pleased when Rex calls him an adorable little kitty cat in a mispronounced form of the Spanish language.

7. **Blunder**: "Whose bright idea was it to 'Upgrade' the Rustbucket?" Max asked the two shuffling teenagers who were doing their best not to look at a mangled RV.

8. **Cough**: Rex was actually quite cute when he was sick, Ben noted, and his coughs made him seem smaller and needier than he normally projected himself to be.

9. **Tender**: Ben didn't think Rex knew the word tender even existed, but there the Hispanic boy was, tending and treating Ben's wounds as though the brunet was the most fragile being on Earth.

10. **Kickass**: Rex could admit that Ben and his millions of aliens could be the most kick ass thing to ever hit the block.

11. **Serious**: Just as Ben could readily admit how capable Rex really was when he got serious about something.

12. **Neglect**: Ben can't imagine living the kind of life Rex had; being mostly neglected and pushed aside for the nanites in his body, while Rex the person was ignored.

13. **Sway(ing)**: Rex had no idea Ben could sway his hips in such a way without even trying to be seductive, and he had to thank Gwen for teaching the boy how to dance.

14. **Comedian**: Leaving him stranded out in the middle of nowhere was **not funny **no matter what Kevin thought or how much he deluded himself into thinking he was protecting his best friend.

15. **Shadow Boxing**: After several instances of painfully landing flat on his face, following countless hours of chasing a black and white ball around with no success, Rex wondered if he wasn't better off trying to learn karate or shadow boxing in order to impress Ben.

16. **Incredible**: What the two of them had was beyond words, beyond limits, and just plain beyond incredible.

17. **Mundane**: Rex finds himself drowning out the mundane chatter of his days at Providence, instead focusing his attention on daydreams and a brunet hero who could transform into extra-terrestrials.

18. **Guide**: Sometimes, when Ben felt an odd twitch of his arm or an unintentional turn of his head, he wondered if the dormant nanites inside of him were trying to guide him back to where Rex was.

19. **Submerge**: It was painful being submerged in his own jealousy- which shouldn't have existed in the first place because he had a girlfriend- so Kevin wondered why he couldn't just swallow his own taboo feelings for Ben and let Rex give the boy what he could not.

20. **Sidekick**: "Monkey, alien kid who can absorb stuff, whatever, they're both sidekicks right?"

21. **Hip**: Ben could not help but laugh when Rex shouted something about busting his hip during a particularly intense roundhouse kick.

22. **Collared**: Ben smiled as he finished adjusting the bow tie on the other boy's neck, knowing that Rex only agreed to formally dress up for this Plumber's Ball just to make Ben happy.

23. **Wallet**: It had taken Ben ages to get Rex to stay still long enough for a picture, and the outcome was so embarrassing that the Providence teen would kill him if he knew that Ben kept several copies of it in his wallet.

24. **Roll**: They shouldn't have had this much fun rolling down a simple hill, but no else had to know they treasured acting like the little kids they never truly got to be more than the adults they weren't supposed to turn into yet.

25. **Hands**: Neither pair of hands were soft, having been used for fighting far too long to be considered anything other than rough, but they were a source of comfort for each other when nothing else seemed to take the pain of battle away.

26. **Jacket**: "That's the fifth time they've mixed up their jackets, I swear they're doing it on purpose now!"

27. **Global** **Warfare**: When Rex thought about it, even though he had the entire welfare of his world to see to, Ben really was the one with the harder job because he had to try and lead a normal life while taking on every warring world and universe that couldn't solve its problems on its own.

28. **Crazy**: When Rex had first seen Albedo trying to slaughter Ben with a metal bat, he thought he had gone crazy and had somehow brought to life a cryptic fantasy where his boyfriend had an evil twin.

29. **Indulgent**: Ben could admit that he monopolized Rex's time a bit more than he should have, and he admitted that it might have been problematic to others, but what could he possibly do when he was so content with being overly indulgent in the other hero's attention?

30. **Party**: Noah hadn't quite yet accepted the fact that the two of them were an item -how would that work when the two of them were in separate dimensions? - but when Rex dragged him to a party Ben had invited him to, and the two of them caught each other's eyes the second Rex had stepped through the door, the blond knew that denying was a futile effort.

31. **Cry**: Ben didn't normally cry out of sadness or sorrow, those things Rex could have easily soothed, but instead Ben's tears fell when he had not managed to complete an impossible task and when he felt helpless and useless for not succeeding when everyone else had expected him to fail in the first place.

32. **Pound of Flesh**: Rex looked at the small blue alien fluttering around Ben, head shaking, and said, "You're going to have to explain to me how the heck you're that thing's mother."

33. **Punch**: Surprisingly enough, despite what everyone had originally thought, it was not Kevin and Rex who started a fistfight because of the inter-dimensional relationship, but Noah and Ben.

34. **Absorb**: Rex could not help but feel annoyed when Ben seemed so absorbed in his homework of all things during one of his visits.

35. **Stiff**: Seeing Julie hug him like that, like he belonged to her and no one else could touch him, made Rex freeze so completely that every cell and nanite in his body went stiff.

36. **Contract**: No one really saw it coming when the Plumbers and Providence signed a contract signifying their cooperation with one another, but most had a funny feeling that it was mostly due to their best teenage weapons refusing to fight if they met each other on the battlefield.

37. **Stumbling**: Rex had a sinking feeling that tripping over your own two feet and stumbling over your own words was not a good first impression to make on your boyfriend's parents.

38 **Encounter**: Julie had never imagined what an encounter with Rex would entail, and she had certainly never expected competition to come to her in the oddest of forms.

39. **Temple**: He glanced up at the old ruined temple, a place that had once been used for some type of worship before EVOs took over the area, and wondered what Ben might have said about it if he had been there.

40 **Patio**: Rex had made a fool out of himself, embarrassed his family name, and had probably traumatized Ben's parents with explanations of what he was and what he did, but when Ben said goodnight to him on the patio after a brief but burning kiss, he told him he had done a good job despite how nervous he was.

41 **Candlelight**: Gwen was furious when hero business interrupted Rex and Ben's anniversary candlelight dinner, because really, did these people know how difficult it was to teach the art of romance to two doofus' who had absolutely no clue?

42. **Stripes**: The first real prison they had ever seen was an alien entrapment camp, and what they saw within those cramped walls made them wish for big burly men in black and white stripes.

43 **Foul**: Julie thought it was foul play trying to snatch Ben away from her without making it a fair fight, so she decided that she needed to have a talk with Rex Salazar as soon as possible.

44 **Hurdle**: It was one of the biggest hurdles of his life, meeting with the girlfriend of the boy he was crushing on, and he knew he would rather have Six lecture him for seven days straight than meet up with her on her terms, but he didn't have a choice.

45 **Chances**: He had one chance to win this romantic contest and Rex was not about to lie down and lose without trying.

46. **Forgotten**: Ben supposed he was cruel for having forgotten about the times he spent with Julie when the prospect of a relationship with Rex came up, and he supposed he was evil for choosing the new and forsaking the old when the option was presented to him in earnest.

47. **Unforgivable**: Gwen had told him in no uncertain terms, with pink glowing hands no less, that breaking Ben's heart would be unforgivable and the quickest way to get the citizens of several planets after his sorry little hide, so he had better watch it.

48. **Sinking**: It was Gwen who had the sinking feeling that letting Rex into their lives without question would change everything.

49. **Deal**: Rex made Kevin a deal; he wouldn't tell Gwen that her boyfriend still carried a torch for her cousin if he didn't interfere in Rex's relationship with said cousin.

50. **Friendship**: Ben had been told that any relationship based on friendship usually lasted until the end of the world, so he hoped that meant good things for him and Rex.


End file.
